User talk:Michal99
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Event page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Zurgat (talk) 12:42, May 10, 2013 (UTC) adding cheers for the additions, please make sure the image sizes are consistent though ;) File:Space_Shuttle.png is 2 pixels smaller than the other ones ;) 14:35, May 11, 2013 (UTC) : What i do, is grab paint.net and grab the white area inside the car list. Those should all be the same exact size I think? 14:43, May 11, 2013 (UTC) Ok SCP-372 (talk) 06:43, June 12, 2013 (UTC) : Cheers, i was going to do some adding tonight, but i see you've already taken care of most of it! :D 18:57, July 18, 2013 (UTC) : Someone already added the sources by the looks of it, i got a low level ipod that i use for such things,. but seems that's already taken care of as well :P So, just adding some worker quotes and building the 2 new buildings. 19:07, July 18, 2013 (UTC) 2 top workers Would you happen to have any further details regarding the top 2 workers - for example growth? 07:41, July 28, 2013 (UTC) new workers I'm guessing you got the new workers from the 3 gold cards deal? - how many of those packs did you grab, and what sort of "guaranteed super loot" is in those? 19:23, November 6, 2013 (UTC) : Took me about 1000 cash, + whatever cash the bonus cards gave. I ended up with 177 cash left, about 5x biggy z, 3 chicken zombies, and 1 redneck. tons of fuel and donuts. Also you can double tap the donut button - so the "event" itself gave 600 instead of 300 donuts. ;) 16:37, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Green Devil Page created and links added for it :) 16:27, December 7, 2013 (UTC) Quiz Did you try some of the quiz questions for this event yet? 09:43, December 8, 2013 (UTC) MWCF Did your older account on Motor World got banned or something? Can't see you in my list anymore. And if I use your code again it shows some other player's name. "Free" Workers? Hi Michal, I noticed that you posted a lot of worker pictures with "free" prices. Where did you find all of these pictures? Robjoefelt (talk) 14:35, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Is that debug menu even legal? Wouldn't you have to hack the game to do that? Does it let you get those workers for free, or is that just what comes up on the screen? Kaidah (talk) 14:56, July 25, 2014 (UTC) Auto car making application Hi Michal99. Just wanted to ask if there's any way you could make a small application for Motor World that makes cars automatically. It takes hellofa time to make these event cars. So it would be quite nice to have such an application that repeats the whole process on its own. Auto-feed downed workers, auto click on cars when one stage is complete and likewise.. I'm no programmer so I dunno if its even possible or something, but let me know if you could do it.. Thanks :) PhantomSkyfire (talk) 12:19, August 21, 2014 (UTC)